Carli Bailey
|ethnicity= Caucasian |class= |weapon= |element= Various |vulnerable= An extremely rare unknown element |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Amy vs The Future |status= Alive |abilities= Transformation into a griffon, extremely powerful PSI |affiliation= |aliases= Griffon of California |relations= Calvin Bailey (twin brother), Phil Bailey (adopted brother) |height= 4'6" (human)/9'10" (griffon) |voice= }} | and , Back To The Fantendoverse}} Carli is a human from Earth. She is infamous globally for having the ability to transform into a griffon. Appearance Human appearance Carli has long red hair, a black jacket, gloves, skirt and boots. Her eyes are grey. She also has a necklace with a griffon tooth around her neck. Griffon appearance Carli in this form has a dark red scaly body, red eyes and black wings. When she's transforming into this form, her human appearance grows wings and she goes into a cocoon of sorts, floating above the ground. She will generally let out a large roar when she is about to bust out of the cocoon. Backstory Carli's past isn't easy to explain. Sure, she has virtually got the same life as Calvin, but in a way, it's different. She has had the ability to turn into a griffon for a long time, which her brother is rather jealous of. But, it's hard to tell if they do share the same biological past, what with the transformation. The origin of the ability is a total mystery to any human being on Earth. Carli herself thinks she may be related to a mythical creature, but has never found evidence to support it. Her shape-shifting ability has helped Amy and Krystal save the world before, more notably Amy vs The Future. Personality Carli is usually laid back, but when she gets frustrated, then she starts to go into griffon form. She usually goes out of her griffon form whenever she wants to. Abilities Carli's best known feature is her ability to shape-shift into a griffon. When she becomes a griffon, she is a lot stronger than she is as a human. Her griffon form is extremely useful in combat. Carli also has an extremely powerful brain, allowing her to use telekinesis and pyrokinesis. She uses her pyrokinesis in bursts, shooting three fireballs at a time. Relationships Calvin Bailey Calvin is Carli's twin brother. Carli is the elder twin and she gets along with Calvin well. Laura Palmer Carli and Laura are close friends and have known each other since high school. Carli attempts to help Laura whenever possible because of Laura's weak heart. Krystal Pérez Krystal and Carli go back quite a bit. The two met in elementary school, when Krystal moved to Anaheim from Cabo San Lucas. The two have got on well but struggled to find ways of communicating until the D'Angelo & Sons strike. Appearances in games *Amy vs The Future: Carli can be recruited in Amy vs The Future. When she transforms, her teammates are given a huge boost. She ends up saving the planet at the end after killing a demon summoned by Mr. D'Angelo. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Carli, once again, can be recruited in Amy vs The Future 2. *Tayshaun & Amy (TV Show) - Carli is a character in the Tayshaun & Amy TV show. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Carli is in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side as of D'Angelo: Round 2. Trivia *At 4'6", Carli is the shortest human character in the Tayshaun & Amy series. **However, when Carli transforms she is 9'10", making her griffon form the tallest character in the Tayshaun & Amy series. *Unbeknownst to Carli, there are legitimate griffon descent in her family, how they became human is unknown however. *Carli's height in her griffon form is the same height as her and her brother combined. Gallery Carli Bailey Griffin Form.png|Carli Bailey's Griffon Form (by Shadow Inferno) Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:RTA's Characters Category:Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Telekinetics Category:Teenagers Category:American Characters Category:Vigilantes